little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Charming Babies/transcript
(The episode starts off with the charm scouts they were making sparkle squares.) * Charmers: "Mmm Sparkle squares." (They began to eat them.) * Hazel: "So good have one mom." * Hazel's mom: "Thelse are Charmazing charmtastic and charm-alicious crispy squares." * Hazel: "Thanks mom." (There was a glow on their charm bracelets.) * Charmers: "Whoa." (They earn their baking charms.) * Posie: "We'd just earn our first baking charms." * Hazel: "So what charms should we try for next?(Looks in spellipedia)Nope maybe nope got it nope." * Posie: "Hey how about the babysitter charms." * Lavender: "Hmm it is the cutest." * Hazel's mom: "Yes but it's also the hardest I think you maybe too young for this charm." * Hazel: "Can we try mom please?" * Posie: "We can look after my baby brother for the afternoon mom always says she could use some help watching him." * Hazel's mom: "Hmm Alright I'll be here all day call if you need anything okay." * Charmers: "Deal(Cheering)." * Hazel's dad: "Are those sparkle squares I smell?" * Hazel's mom: "Oh I should bring one to your dad (With mouth full) Before they're all gone." * Charmers: (Laughing). * Lavender: "The charm scouts are ready to help." * Hazel: "Posie you ask your mom for permission to watch your brother in the meantime lavender and I will go to the charmhouse and get it ready." * Lavender: "Uh huh." * Hazel: "To the charmhouse." (At the charmhouse.) * Lavender: "That should do it." * Hazel: "We've got everything in the charm scout handbook to make sure this place is totally baby safe." (Posie arrives with baby thistle) * Posie: "We're here." * Lavender: "Hi posie(Gasps)can I see baby thistle?" * Both: "Aww." * Thistle: "Hi hi hi(Laughs)." * All: "So cute ahh." * Hazel: "Posie your brother is the cutest little charmer ever." * All: (Laughing). * Lavender: "So adorable." * Thistle: "Hi hi hi(laughs)." * Posie: "check out his super cute rattle." (Baby thistle shakes his rattle and a green glow came out and swirls around and around.) * Hazel: "(Gasps)Wow Charmazing." * All: (Laughing). * Hazel: "So what should we do now." * Posie: "Hmm He does love broom rides." * Lavender: "I still have my baby broomy in my room i'll go get it." (A few minutes later) * Thistle: (Laughs). * Hazel: "Okay baby thistle let's go." * Thistle: "(Laughs)Whee." * All: (Laughing). * Posie: "He sure loves to spin." * Hazel: "So do I." * Lavender: "Love this broom move baby thistle whoa." * Thistle: "Again." * Lavender: "Baby thistle says again." * Thistle: "Again." * Hazel: "Okay again it is." (After a while of broom rides) * Thistle: "(laughs)Again." * Posie: "My baby brother likes to do a lot of things again and again." * Thistle: "Again." * Hazel: "No no more baby thistle why don't we try something different." * Thistle: "Yum." * Lavender: "He wants to eat lunch." * Hazel: "So do I." (Posie plays her flute to get out the baby food.) * Hazel: "Whoa." * Posie: "Do you want to try to feed him?" * Hazel: "um sure How do I do this?" * Posie: "Uh It's easy." * Hazel: "okay baby thistle." (baby thistle throws it away from her.) * Hazel: "Look out." * Thistle: "Again." * All: (gasps). * Posie: "(Giggles)Uh i'll take that baby thistle(Gasps)." * All: (Laughing). * Lavender: "I'd say it's time for a bath." * Posie: "no I'm good." * Lavender: "I kinda meant for him." * Posie: "I knew that." * Hazel: (Giggles). (They put baby thistle in cauldron suddenly a bubble appears and he floats away.) * Lavender: "Whoops baby away." * All: "Whoa." * Thistle: (Laughing)"Whee." * Posie: "Seven." (She plays her flute to make the bubble go away.) * Thistle: (Laughs)"Again." * Lavender: "Nice spell Posie." (Hazel's mirror phone rings.) * Hazel: "Hi mom." * Hazel's mom: "Hi Hazel how's it going over there." * Hazel: "It's a lot of work." * Thistle: "Again." * Hazel's mom: "I can come over to help if you want." * Hazel: "We have to do this on our own to earn our babysitter charm." * Lavender: "Oh no." * Hazel's mom: "Maybe I can help now and you can earn your charm next time." * Someone: "no." * Thistle: "whee." * Hazel's mom: "You sure you don't need help." * Hazel: "thanks mom we're fine baby thistle's great." * Posie: "Gotcha." * Hazel's mom: "okay but call if you need me." * Thistle: "Again." * Hazel: "We will mom bye." * Hazel's mom: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking." * Hazel's dad: "Maybe we should pop in just to make sure they're okay." * Hazel's mom: "You've read my mind." (Back at the charmhouse.) * Hazel: "Grownups worry so much." * Posie: "(Giggles)It's their job to worry." * Hazel: "I know(Gasps)what if we charm a spell that'll make us grownup just for the afternoon then we can do this all on our own." * Lavender: "There's nothing in the handbook that says we can't use magic to help us get this charm." * Posie: "Then maybe baby thistle will listen to use better if we're grownups." * Hazel: "Only one way to find out sparkle up charmers." (After that.) * Hazel: (Spells). (Baby thistle's rattle messes up the spell.) * All: "Oh no." (the beam hits the obstacles.) * Hazel's dad: "Actually helping hazel with a baby will be kinda fun don't you think." * Hazel's mom: "I love babies." * Both: (Giggling). (The beam hits hazel's mom and dad making them into babies.) * Both: (Coos). * Thistle: "Hi hi hi." * Hazel: "Mom dad." * Lavedner: "So according to spellipedia baby thistle's rattle getting in the way cause our spell to mess up." * Hazel: "So now my parents are babies." * Posie: "Really really cute babies yes you are mrs charming baby enchantress aww so cute." * Hazel: "Posie this is a magic disaster my mom's a baby a baby enchantress." * Posie: "She's a cute baby enchantress just look how adorable your dad is." * Lavender: "Spellipedia says the baby spell can be reverse." * Hazel: "How." * Lavender: "The person who interrupted the spell has to say another spell that might be tricky to do." * Hazel: "Looking after one baby is hard how are we gonna look after three." * Posie: "It's only until the spell wears off." * Hazel: "Well there are three of us and three of them let's give this another chance charmers." * Babies: (Crying). * Hazel: "it's okay uh mom please." * Lavender: "This is kinda weird to be babysitting your parents." (Baby enchantress shoots out a beam and made lavender's ears big.) * Lavender: "Reverse-o." (Baby enchantress shoots out another beam which hits one of the stools.) * Hazel: "Mom give me your wand." * Posie: "No not again again." * Hazel: "Snapdragons mom's a baby but her magic is very grownup becareful with your magic(sighs)now I sound like my mom." * Babies: (Crying). * Lavender: "Who know looking after something so small could be such a big mess." * Hazel: "C'mon charmers we're charm scouts and we can do this they're just babies." * Posie: "How about a broom ride that's what my mom does when baby thistle gets cranky and needs a nap." * Hazel: "And if they had naps they can sleep until the spell wears off Baby broomy." * Baby: "Broom." * Hazel: "Mom likes the sound of the broom ride let's do it." * Baby: "Broom." (They flew away.) * Hazel: "Snapdragons." * Lavender: "Toadstools." * Posie: "Daffodils." (They followed them by broomy.) * All: "Careful stop come back." * Person: "Hey ya." * Person: "I'm okay." * Both: (Gasping). * Hazel: "Got you." * Posie: "I got them gotcha(Giggles)." * Hazel: "Great job Posie okay now broom down." * Lavender: "No more broomy." * Posie: "Broomy has to go bye bye." * Lavender: "Baby broomy to the charmhouse." * Babies: (Crying). * Hazel: "How are we gonna get these babies to nap." * Posie: "Baby thistle sleeps when I play him a lullaby." * Hazel: "That's a great idea." * Lavender: "Maybe some music will at least make the crying sound better." (Posie plays some music.) * Hazel: "It working keep playing Posie." (The babies slept in a cloud.) * Hazel: "They're asleep." * Babies: (Crying). (Posie continues playing her music.) * Hazel: "Let's head back to the charmhouse before they'd wake up." (Back at the charmhouse) * Posie: "Let's get them comfy." * Hazel: "Even after such a crazy day these babies are still so cute uh oh these babies are getting." * Lavender: "Heavier I know." * Hazel: "Whoa." * Posie: "Hazel are you okay." * Hazel: "Mom dad you're all grownup finally." * Hazel's mom: "And so are you little charmers wonderful lullabies Posie." * Hazel's dad: "I slept like a baby." * Posie: "You've both knew the whole time." * Hazel's mom: "uh huh and I think you charm scouts did an amazing job babysitting." * All: (Cheering). (There was a glow on their bracelets) * Hazel: "Charmtastic." (They earn their babysitter charms.) * Posie: "We did it charmer scouts." * Hazel's mom: "Am I big enough to get my wand back." * Hazel: "yes as long as you're careful with your magic." * Thistle: "Again." (Thsitle shoots a beam out of hazel's mom's wand and a green glow appears.) * All: (Laughing). Category:Transcripts